Kaedwen
Kaedwen, 'which includes the duchy of Yspaden, is the largest of the Northern Kingdoms (and the second largest country in the world, next to Nilfgaard). Its main cities are its capital, Ard Carraigh, and the city of Ban Ard, famous for its sorcery school. Known for its cold and unforgiving climate, along with the many forests within its borders, its name may come from the Elder Speech, slightly corrupted: ''Caedwen or White Forest. King Henselt quarrels frequently with neighbouring Aedirn, mostly over the ownership of the Pontar Valley which once belonged to the Kaedweni. Kaedwen also shares borders with the kingdoms of Redania and Caingorn; and portions of the Fiery Mountains, the Kestrel Mountains and the Blue Mountains run through the kingdom. The witchers' fortress of Kaer Morhen is located amidst the peaks of the Blue Mountains, and further south lies the land of the Free Elves, an enclave established by elves seeking refuge from centuries of warring with humans. National emblems Heraldry First two coat of arms are vector versions of the work of our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro, based on the description in the novels. Flags This flag was created by Mboro based on descriptions in novels. Monarchs Main article: King of Kaedwen * Viduka Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni * Radovit ''Zdrada'''' comics'' * Dagread * Benda (it is not clear if there was only one Benda, or the name was used by several Kaedweni monarchs) * Radovit II * Henselt * Radovid V [[The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt|The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt]] (for Kaedweni maybe Radovit III) Armed Forces * Dun Banner Cities and keeps * Ard Carraigh (capital) * Ban Ard * Ban Gleán * Daevon * Fort Leyda * Kaer Morhen (the Witchers' keep) Regions and fiefs * Buina * Gwenllech * Hertch * Lixela * Pontar * Kaer Morhen valley Fiefs * Archduchy of Ban Ard Historical * Barefield * Caingorn * Lormark * Malleore Landmarks * Buina * Gwenllech * Lixela * Pontar * Lutonski road ? * the Kaedwen Trail CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise map of Kaedwen]] ''' The Prologue is set in the grounds of Kaer Morhen, which is located in the northern kingdom of Kaedwen. Additionally, one of the types of beer available to Geralt throughout the game is Kaedwenian Stout. This premium module for the game is set in the surroundings of Kaer Morhen, which is located in the northern kingdom of Kaedwen. Journal entry The above journal entry states that, Kaedwen borders the duchy of "Vspaden", which is an error based on a fan-made map from Andrzej Sapkowski Zone, even though CD Projekt RED created a more correct map of their own for the game, which does not include this error. The fan-made map includes the duchy based on a (misspelled) reference to Yspaden in "The Lesser Evil". According to Andrzej Sapkowski's own notes, which were released after the map was created, Yspaden is a city in Redania. While the kingdom of Kaedwen does not itself feature in the game, its king, Henselt and a Kaedweni taskforce of 5000 men do. They attempt to seize the Pontar Valley through negotiated terms at first, but are met with resistance from Prince Stennis and the Blood Curse of Sabrina Glevissig. Henselt is forced to take it through military action, but this is met with fierce resistance from Saskia and the Vergen militia. The outcome of the battle and fate of King Henselt can be influenced by the Geralt's actions. Journal entry : card concept from TW3]] Main article can be finded at Winter War During the 3rd Nilfgaardian-Nordling War, Kaedwen is left weakened by Nilfgaard's initial assault on the Northern Realms, which saw the conquest of Temeria and Aedirn. When the Kaedweni pleaded with Radovid V, King of Redania, for aid, Radovid responded by attacking Kaedwen and conquering it. The nobility bent the knee to Radovid to form a united front against Nilfgaard, with the promise that the Redanian king would restore the old borders once the war was won. Depending on the player's choice in ''The Witcher 2'', King Henselt is either killed during the Redanian invasion or the Kaedweni are mourning him after his death at the hands of Vernon Roche. References cs:Kaedwen de:Kaedwen es:Kaedwen fr:Kaedwen it:Kaedwen hu:Kaedwen pl:Kaedwen sr:Kaedwen ru:Каэдвен el:Καίντγουεν Category:Kingdoms Category:The Price of Neutrality locations Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations